Un-explained Circumstances
by Shadson
Summary: What happens when a simple warp back home from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ends up dropping our heroes into the Naruverse.
1. Some things never change

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber:** It had been just over a year after the events of battle of gods and with the up coming world martial arts tournament within a short few weeks. Our warriors were doing what they do best...

Galick Flash!

YIKES! The orange clad Saiyan ducked barely dodging the huge energy blast as it rushed past him however the tip of his hair wasn't so lucky as it was consumed by the reddish brown energy wave. While it was stronger than the Galick gun, it was not as powerful as the Final flash however it did not take as long to charge up.

"You're slowing down Kakarot"! the Saiyan wearing a blue onesie jeered. 'Is this guy actually trying to kill me'? He thought to himself as Vegeta taunted while exchanging blows with his friend/rival. "If this is how you're going to fight then I'm more than disappointed, you might as well not even bother entering the tournament" He jeered with a condescending smirk "Oh yeah! I was just warming up" the Saiyan know as Goku to all but Vegeta who was adamant on calling him by his Saiyan name responded before retreating back a few paces while rapidly firing a barrage of ki blasts.

The saiyan prince easily dodged them while deflecting some just to show off before dashing at his rival to deliver a hard flying kick. Or so he thought as his foot went straight through Goku, or rather what was left of him as his after image started to fade. The proud prince soon found himself on the receiving end of an axe kick which sent him plummeting towards the ground.

He was able to break his fall just before hitting the ground which under normal circumstances would have been extremely difficult to do due to the gravity was 10x higher then on earth. But even under those conditions, the prince hardly felt it as he was used to training in much more intense environments. . Vegeta rose to once again face down his rival with a small smirk which paled in comparison to Goku's massive grin. "Gotta love Instant transmission" "Alright Kakarot not bad, but now it's time for Round 2!"

Vegeta yelled as his aura begin to fluxuate and change colour along with his eyes which went from steel onyx to turquoise and his hair which was jet black a moment ago, now stood Shining brilliantly gold. "I agree" Goku responded before undergoing the same transformation. Except before where parts of the saiyan's hair hung down to the side in a carefree manner they stood to attention as they too shone definably in gold. "You ready"? Vegeta challenged. No response was needed as they once again rushed at each other.

Locked in mortal combat they parried each other blow for blow. Vegeta raised his arm to the side of his head blocking a windmill kick before delivering his counter attack by snaking his hand along his rival's leg up to his neck . The titans disengaged but not without Vegeta getting in a large ki blast shot on Goku's torso. Despite their injuries they having the time of their lives. "I thought we were going to get serious Kakarot! " I thought you could get in at least one good hit without resorting to ki blasts Goku retorted" once again they engaged in combat although much faster this time. They looked like gold streaks of lighting dancing across the sky. Shockwave bursts could be seen when they clashed before disappearing again under the aurora of cosmic sky.

Not too far away three half saiyan's were having their own action. Gohan was facing off against Goten and Trunks "Come on guys, you're way to slow. You need to coördinate your attacks" Gohan then smashed his knee into Goten's ribs before grabbing and throwing him into Trunks who had to quickly stop his attack to catch his best friend. The duo regrouped while Goten got his breath back that had been knocked out of him. "Yo Goten, as much as I hate to admit it, your brother has gotten a lot stronger, we need a plan so here's what we're gonna do, we're going to use, that formation... Gohan watched as saw them stand side by side as Trunks rushed out at him with Goten following close behind.

They spaced out slightly swapping places constantly trying to confuse their joint opponent. 'Well it seems like they have something planned' the older saiyan mused as he dropped into a stance preparing for what ever the duo had in store for him. "You're mine Gohan"! The son of the Saiyan prince yelled as he rushed his best friend's brother.

'Hmm a head on attack? That's not his usual style' Trunks attacked with an uppercut which was easily avoided by the more experienced fighter who simply leaned back out if the range and did a back flip to gain some distance. Or so the surprised saiyan thought as he saw his younger brother coming at him upside down with a hard flying kick to the back mid-flip by who you would have sworn to be the younger incarnation of Goku. whom was hiding behind his rivals frontal assault. 'Wow i can't believe they got me with such a simple tactic' Gohan picked himself off the floor and turned to his opponents who were once again standing side by side about a meter between each other.

Only this time they were both pointing at him he knew what was coming next. 'The fusion technique' The duo contined to stare at Gohan as they both placed their hands to the side away from each other symmetrically, then in synchronization they shouted the name of the technique "Fuuu' took three short steps towards each other while circling their arms until they were facing each other. They raised their outer leg and placed it in front of their inner leg pointing their knees towards each other while pointing their arms in the opposite direction away from each other with the index finger pointing out "Sion" they once again returned to standing position as they arched their bodies towards each other and touched their index fingers together completing the dance "HAAA!"

The boys started to glow as the technique activated soon being completely engulfed by the dome of light briefly distracting Goku and Vegeta long enough to process what was happening. Well Goku more than Vegeta as he didn't notice Vegeta take advantage of situation by charging his Final flash until he was just about to fire it. But he did sense the build up of energy.

"Vegeta NO DON'T! Watch where you're aiming that"! But the proud prince however was to wrapped up in the thoughts of finally defeating his long time rival to hear much less listen to Goku's 'ramblings' "Never turb your back on me Kakarot! FINAL FLASH"! The concentrated energy beam exploded from the Vegeta's outstretched hands towards the completely defenceless Saiyan who was lost in the blast. After a full minute the dust finally started to subside. "How do you like that Kakarot?!" Vegeta gloated. The saiyan prodigy lay battered up the ground arms crossed across his body. He was able to take the brunt of the attack but was was severely pushed back by the sheer force of it. "Oh no! Vegeta you, you fool"! "look what you've done"! "Dammit can't you and dad ever train together without it turning into a death match"?!

The proud prince was brought out of his gloating long enough to behold the destruction he caused. The central area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been destroyed in the blast "How does it feel Kakarot. To be hahhhhaaaaahaaaaa"... The noble saiyan finally took in the ramifications of his attack. To top it off, Goku was back on his feet. " Wow Vegeta you surprise me" 'but I guess some things never do change'. He looked up to his opponent but was confused to see the look of fear on his face as he descended while trembling. He was so scared he reverted back to his original form. 'What's wrong with him?' The saiyan hero mused. His question was answered right away. Dad, Vegeta blew up the entrance, we're stuck here!

"WHAT"! He turned around and sure enough the doorway was completely destroyed. "No, no way! And our year is just about up to". "Hey guys chill out". The voice of a reborn Gotenks pitched in. "This isn't the first time I've been trapped in here, I've got this". This surprised everyone but Gohan was the first to ask "you've been in here before?" "Yeah when I was fighting majin buu. I wanted to put on a good show and well pretended to be out of power halfway through the fight. Piccolo believed it and kinda blew up the door to trap buu in with us". "But enough of that." Gotenks gathered up his ki amplified it turning super saiyan but he didn't stop there, his power level kept increasing as his hair became longer until he finally became a super saiyan 3 Okay before I do this, we should gather our things because the warp tunnel won't last long. (5 minutes later) "Alright! Vice shout!"

The power from the high-pitched yelled was able to tear a hole in time and space but it closed immediately after the yell stopped. "Well t-t-that didn't happen last time" Goku stepped up besides the fused boys "Try again but this time I'll do it with you" He too powered up ssj3 "let's do it" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Once again the portal opened up but this time it was fluctuating with a howling wind and lightning was sparking from it. "Dad it looks unstable I don't think we should" "Oh Yeah!" Gotenks wasted no time jumping in. Gohan tried to stop them "Goten Trunks No" too late, they were already gone. "Dammit" Gohan jumped in after them leaving the parents behind. "Well Vegeta looks like we don't have much of a choice" They both jumped in just as the warp portal closed.


	2. Strange Surroundings, New Horizons

'Ugh, oh my head'. 'Those two are so gonna get it when I get my hands on them'. Vegeta found himself laying face down in a pile of leaves. He pushed himself up and viewed his surroundings. 'Now where am I, this isn't the lookout'. "Kakarot!... Gohan!... Gotenks!... silence was his only response. ' looks like we all got separated and I can't sense the others around either'. The saiyan looked up at the setting sun. 'Kakarot and Gohan can take care of themselves. I had better find Trunks. It wouldn't go down well for me to come home without him' The prince concluded as he headed of in the direction of the sun hoping to lead him to West city. Or at least familiar grounds. He didn't even want to imagine what Bulma would say if he were to return without their son.

(10 minutes later)

'Why the hell is it so foggy all of a sudden' Vegeta thought aloud to himself. He had been walking for a good hour by now. Little did he know that he in the land of lightning very close to the Kumogakure the village hidden in the clouds. By now the prince would have been long gone however he opted to following the path hopefully leading him to his son when he heard voices.

"Man when we get this kid back to old man kage he's gonna flip!

"Trunks"! Vegeta rushed towards the source of the voices finding two men donning headbands with a cloud symbol engraved on metal plates carrying what seemed to be a small person. By now the sun had all but set so he could not see clearly but on closer inspection he saw the small person raise their head revealing purple like indigo hair.

"They've got Trunks! "

"Yeah well was quite a fight we had on hands, what do mean we? I did all the work " You are merely my escort ". " Whatever we've still got to hurry, no doubt they've found out what happened by now and are sending konoha ninja after us".

"I swear if they've hurt him"...

In a flash the enraged father intercepted them and kicked the kumo nin that wasn't carrying the child. "Impossible! There's no way you could have caught up with us so fast"!

"Put my son down. Now!" 'If Trunks is here, where is Kakarot's kid?

The first ninja got up spitting blood out "I'll make you pay for that"! "Makobi quickly get to the village"

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere!"

"I'd focus on me if I were you".  
"Raiton: Jibashi no jutsu"!

Lightning raced along the ground and electrocuted Vegeta causing his muscles to spasm and he fell to the ground. 'How in the hell did he do that'?...

(Meanwhile)

Ugh, ah that was rough, my head hurts. Standing up he realised it dark but at the same time. He did not feel familiar. "Wha, where am I"? Taking a few steps forward he found himself overlooking a large town. Looking down he saw four heads made from stone. What this isn't the lookout! Where am I? Gotenks started to freak. That was when he noticed someone sitting on one of the heads. "Maybe he knows where i am"

Said person was deep in thought. He always liked to come here, for some reason it was a comfort sitting on top of the fourth's head. So deep he was that he never noticed someone behind him.

"Hey you! The boy jumped at the shout turning towards his company Blondie! Where am I"?

"Hey who are you calling Blondie"! "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

Taking a good look at the boy he realised that he had never seen him before. "Uh, who are you"  
He  
"I'm gotenks, and I need you to tell me where I am".

"You on the Hokage monument". "I mean geographically"

Naruto cocked his head to the side confused "uhh geo what now"

'Man this kid's an idiot'! "Never mind I'll just ask someone else" and with that the fused children jumped off the giant head.

"Hey wait what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched the stranger jump into the sky.

"Hey what's going on". Gotenks quickly realized he wasn't going any higher, rather he started falling  
"This can't be good". He fell with a resounding crash. The shaken wannabe shinobi ran down the mountain to the crash area.

"Wow, that hurt a lot." "Hey! Are you okay" The saiyan looked up too see cerulean blue eyes staring at him. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied "had a lot worse happen." The jinchuriki was visibly surprised "You mean you usually go jumping off cliffs"?!

Gotenks was about to respond when

"You two"! Turned out the impact caught the attention of the Anbu black ops and a few civilians for that matter too.

"Look the demon's attacking a small boy"  
"Why don't you just go somewhere and die!"  
"Look the Anbu is here, they'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

To say they were less than impressed would be an understatement. Especially with the position the two boys were in. With the nine tailed jinchuriki towering over the Saiyan whom was lying in a crater.

Some of the Anbu wasted no time in extracting their 'justice' upon the supposed bully. They began kicking and pushing him around with the villagers encouraging the 'punishment'.

The masked ninjas continued with their taunting. "So you like beating on people huh"?! With a punch to the gut. How do you like it huh?!" An uppercut to the winded boys face had him flying flat on his back.

Gotenks watched on perplexed. 'Why are these people doing this to him'! 'Who do they think they are!' He didn't know the boy apart from there small conversion but he could already tell that he didn't deserve what was happening to him right now.

He disappeared, reappearing by the anbu member who was advancing on form of the semi conscious boy drop kicking him to the ground. He picked up his acquaintance and made a run for it 'Dammit why can't I fly!"

Still the boy pretty damn fast for the average person, but for ninja let alone the Anbu black ops it didn't take long for them to catch up. Especially with an injured Naruto. The four anbu landed in front of the two kids and started approaching when the arrival of another stopped them.

"Ho- Hokage-sama" "Ox,dog, dolphin, tiger, stand down"

"Hokage-sama, but we were just about to-"

"Now!" He spoke calmly but tone clearly showed no room for argument.

I saw everything and I want all four of you to see me in my office first thing tomorrow morning.

It was times like these the anbu were grateful for their masks which hid the fear on their faces. They knew about the relationship their leader had with the boy.

The four anbu disappeared leaving the Kage with the two boys "Okay first we get you to the hospital", then he said turning to Gotenks voice suddenly sounding a lot more serious. "I want you to tell me what happened"

The saiyan gulped "Yes sir"

The young man woke up to the sound of the afternoon waves crashing against the harbour 'Well this sure isn't the lookout. And my head his pounding' 'where am I anyway. "Dad!... Bro!... Vegeta?

The only thing to answer him were the crashing of waves against the harbour. 'What's this place'? 'And where are the others. I know Dad and Vegeta can take care of themselves, but the boys. Goten and Trunks were together so they should be alright for now, Still I need to find them'.

The half saiyan took a step forward and fell flat on his face. "Ow, that hurt." Standing up he found that his clothes had gotten a lot bigger. "That's really strange". 'Wait a minute.' "My voice?... My voice! What happened to my voice!

You sound just fine to me young man a female voice replied to the open question.

Gohan turned around to see a very pretty lady. Her long navy blue hair was straight and cascaded just below her shoulders. She wore a bright pink shirt with a red collar and hem complimented with a royal blue plain skirt. Next to her holding her hand was a child who donned a straw hat and overalls.

"Are you all right"? "I saw you fall and thought I'd come over to make sure you're not hurt"

"Gee that's real nice of you miss, ah.. uh.."

"Tsunami" the lady responded sensing the boy's silent question.

"Tsunami, I'm Gohan, say could you tell me where I am. " " Yes I can, your in the land of waves. "If you don't mind my asking, why are your clothes so large for you"? "Is it some kind of new trend"?

The boy's clothes were twice his size with his ankles where standing where his knees should be and his arms only reaching halfway through his sleeves. To be honest, he looked ridiculous.

"I-I don't know how this happened I mean it was normal before and don't know if I-  
Do you by any chance have a mirror on you? Tsunami nodded no. "Wait I know"

Gohan turned towards the pier, went to the edge of it and stared at his reflection.

What followed next was a scream that ruptured wave.  
He found the form of his former self staring back at him. Or should he say his younger self. He looked like a 13 year old. "Hey mummy can I get a suit with a tail too like what that guy has"

"Tail suit"?! That was enough to shock Gohan out of his stupor long enough to look behind him sure enough was a long brown tail akin to that of a monkey's

For the second time that afternoon the sound of intense screaming could be heard across wave but was soon silence as the double shock knocked the cross breed out.


	3. What do we have here

_A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Block, life and laziness got in the way and exams. It's that time of year. Anyway picking up where we left off._

_Thank you gaara'sGurl101 for the review. I thought they were broken up enough already but thank you for your comment I have revised bywriting style and I hope you (and everyone else) find it much more enjoyable to read in the new format._

_As always reviews are more than welcome. Compliments and please give constructive criticism and not mindless flaming please._

_From here on out I'll be throwing in references every now and then. See how many you can spot!_

* * *

Un (explained) circumstances chapter 3 "Raiton: Jibashi no jutsu"! Lightning raced along the ground and electrocuted Vegeta causing his muscles to spasm and fell to the ground. 'How in the hell did he do that '?

The cloud shinobi approached the downed prince sword drawn "the human body has an electrical resistant of 300 ohms, however..."

"Suiton: Mizurappa"! He exhaled a rapid stream of freezing cold water completely drenching the Saiyan.

"When the body gets wet, it is reduced to a mere 30 ohms." "He now stood over the soaked and freezing body with his sword, the electrical current danced across the blade as he aimed the tip at his heart.

"I've wasted enough time on you leaf ninja. It was incredibly foolish for just one of you to come after us. But who am I to turn down a death wish." The assailant drove his sword towards the royal saiyan's heart the blade striking his rib cage hard.

* * *

"So let me get this straight". Gotenks and the Hokage were currently in the waiting room. They had just finished Naruto who had been admitted to A&amp;E with fractured ribs. He was in an unconscious but stable condition and was steadily recovering.

"You're telling me that you came here through a warp portal that you created and ended up in the wrong location. Where you happened to chance upon Naruto, I am following you right?"

"Err yeah that's about it. Look I know it sounds silly and unbelievable but that's really how it happened"

"I did not say that I did not believe you." He responded rather calmly. It was true, he did not show any sign of disbelief in his voice. But he was intrigued.

"So are you the only one here or are there others with you?" "Well to be honest I don't know. I was the first one to go through but I'm pretty sure my brother and dads are somewhere around too."

The village leader raised an eyebrow to that last statement. "Dads"? "How can you have more than one father"? Unless…

"No it's not like that"! I'm two actually two people but we should have separated by now. 'Come to think about it. Why am I still fused. I know I've been working on prolonging the technique but it's been hours'?!

"Ohhh I see" "Well I think I understand but i would still like to know why there is a crater in front of my office."Oh, ahh, well umm, I…

'GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT"! Crashing and things falling over could be heard coming from the A&amp;E department before the doubled doors flung open revealing a boy who still had bandages wrapped around his stomach if you looked under his barely zipped up jumpsuit.

"Naruto"?! The owner of the name turned around sighting the Hokage his face lit up "Jiji! Gotenks!" He ran up to old man hugging him nearly knocking him over.

"Hold on you was unconscious just half an hour ago. How are you, wait. The Hokage's your grandfather?!"

Naruto what are you doing out here. Why are you not in bed, you should be resting? "Jiji you've gotta help me"

"There he is!" two male nurses came charging out from the same doors causing the recovering blonde to quickly run around behind the kage for safety.

The Hokage sighed. "What seems to be the problem?"

'Perhaps I'm getting too old for this job'

"The problem Hokage Sama is that I just caught the little twerp eating out all of the food from the food carts, meant for the other patients on the entire ward! The nurse was doing his best not to sound like he was shouting; giving who he was addressing but the rage was evident on his face.

"Naruto is this true?" Naruto bowed his head shamefully. "Y-yeah, but I was really hungry and I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. "Hmph that still doesn't give you the right to just take what isn't yours you - you thief. "He wanted to say worse but wouldn't have dared, not with his guardian there.

He sighed again 'yep too old' "I will see that the hospital is compensated for additional food costs.

As for you he said turning his body to face Naruto. I want you to go back to your bed and rest up. You know what day it is tomorrow. Naruto's face paled, he never did like hospitals. And having a pissed off nurse who was in charge of the ward he was supposed to stay the night in only made it worse.

He slowly backed away. "No I wanna go home; I'm fine really I am." "And what about me? What am I gonna do where am I gonna stay"? Gotenks added.

'Hmm I forgot about that well there's not much I could do at this hour. But still... I guess there can't be much harm in it' besides I still need to figure out what to do with this boy.

"Okay boys come with me". "Where are we going"? "We will sort out accommodation tomorrow. So you will spend the night at my house"

"R-Really"? "I get to come to your house Oh wow"...

Gotenks just stood there watching and listening to Naruto go on singing about go to the old man's home 'does he get this excited about everything? I mean it's just a house'.

* * *

(Earlier that evening)

Gohan woke up feeling really comfortable. He realised he was on a futon however he did not recognise the room. 'Was it all just a dream?' 'It felt so real, how long had I been out?'

He sat up looking around the room before throwing off the duvet and getting out. He spied the room mirror hanging off the wall. 'Well, let's see' He went over to it to take a look. Sure enough he found a younger, smaller version of himself in a huge orange gi staring back at him with a tail standing proud behind him. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

'I should do something about these clothes' He raised his right arm and adjusted what seemed to be a watch but then his clothes started glowing. They began to shrink smaller and smaller until it was just right for his body. He made a mental note to thank Bulma for this little device.

'Now where am I?' 'It looks like a house' with that he left the room in search of the occupants.

He found a familiar looking woman stirring something while humming gently in the kitchen " Tsunami?"

"Oh" she jumped at the surprise interruption. "I see you're awake. You just passed out on us like that".

"Did you bring me here"?

Huh, oh no that was my husband. We couldn't just leave a kid like you out there like that. How are you feeling?"

"Umm I'm fine, thank you for your help" he replied bowing with his fist pressed against his open palm.

'My what a polite boy'

"I think I should go. I still need to find my brother."

"Yes your family must be worried, but perhaps you should...

"WE'RE HOME!"

The two turned around to find another two people in the hallway grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Kaiza, Inari. Your back, did you catch anything?" Kaiza walked over placing a light kiss on his wife. "You betcha honey, I'm telling you the kids getting better at fishing every day. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up teaching me a thing or two someday", he announced proudly ruffling his son's hair.

"Oh come on dad you were the one who caught the really big one"

"Well sometimes you've got to let the little fish go earlier, to catch the big fish later. I'll show you how it's done next time we-"

"Oh I see the lad has woken up how you feeling?"

"Yes sir I feel alright. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I'll be leaving now."

Well where you live kid I'll take you home

* * *

The jonin was struggling with his sword he thought it would be a quick and easy kill. He had brought his blade down on the Saiyan but it wouldn't sink into the flesh. His eyes widened with fear as he realised the now glowing warrior place his hands on the sword effortlessly snapping it.

He stood up completely dried off glaring down his son's captors. He was not, happy.

"Im-impossible! just what are- His words were forced to the back of his mouth as Vegeta's knee came crashing into it, sending a few teeth to the back of his throat, dropping the cloud assailant.

He had half a mind to blast him into oblivion. 'I've let this guy stall me for too long'. The man lay on the ground laughing while spitting out blood.

"It doesn't matter now. There are many paths into our village, it's too dark now, you'll never find him before he gets there (cough). The secret power of the hidden Leaf will be ours (cough) Hahahaha"

"That just goes to show how little you know" raising his hand he delivered a crushing palm heel strike to the wounded kidnapper breaking his nose and completely knocking him out.

* * *

Gohan was up on the roof of the house. It had been a pain explaining himself to the family but at least they understood him. He agreed to dinner and would stay the night before starting his search in the morning

'Hmm, the sky looks the same. So do the moon and the stars.

_"Vice shout!" The portal opened up fluctuating and lightning was sparking from it. The image on the other side was vague too but it was the only option they had._

'The properties of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber can never be a certainty'

'I definitely traveled through space. But, did I travel through time too? I'm I the only one here?' "Are all the others... gone?"

He closed his eyes for a while thinking it over but alas, no conclusion came

"Oh well guess I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Hey you, stop right there!"

The young saiyan was quickly brought out of his thoughts.

Hey looked down to see Kaiza chasing two guys down the road.

"Kaiza what's going on" Gohan asked landing besides him.

"Gohan you're here. These two guys have been pillaging people all over town". A couple of wannabe samurai low lives.

They closed in on the thieves when Kaiza jumped on one of them, tackling them to the ground.

Gohan swiftly flew past the other one blocking his path.

The thief did not hesitate drawing his sword. "Out of my way you brat!"

He brought his sword down splitting Gohan's head open

Or so it would have if Gohan hadn't caught the blade as it descended.

The thief couldn't believe it. His hand should have been sliced clean off, but this guy wasn't even bleeding. In fact, he was starting, to, overpower-

Gohan twisted his arm forcing him to drop the weapon, decked him in the solar plexus then stood back as he doubled over on the ground.

Kaiza came over shortly afterwards. Woah, nice job kid, who taught you how to fight like that? Well anyway why don't you say we call the authorities and have them deal with this? He already had the first guy tied up and before long had the second one also restrained. "That should hold them for a while".

* * *

With no time to waste he dashed off flying in the direction the kidnapper's partner. 'He doesn't know that I can sense his energy' this will be over quickly. Spotting him from the sky he was front of him in an instant. the shinobi reacted immediately stopping in his tracks.

He held out his hand towards the cloud ninja with his thumb fore and middle finger and gathered energy until Makobi found himself staring at a big yellow ball

I swear if you've done anything to him I'll-

"I don't have your son!"

"Don't lie to me! Vegeta spat out. Put the bag down right there and back, off.

In the shinobi world. It was imperative to be able to judge when to fight and when to flee. He knew that fleeing right now would be the wisest course of action, but, if he failed this mission...

He shivered just to think about it.

I swear I don't have him. See for yourself. He set the bag down and backed away

Vegeta wasted no time taking the sack and opening it. Sure enough there was an unconscious child in it but something was different. The shade of his blue hair was a lot darker. He pulled him out to realise...

"It's a girl?!"

"I told you, you got the wrong guy."  
I don't know anything about your son"

"So you go around kidnapping little girls instead!" "I heard your little conversation with sparky when I found you. I'd go back for him if I were you." His cocky smirk made him fear for his partner. He made a move for the girl.

"Take one more step and I will literally cut you in half" he formed a Kienzan akin to that of Krillin's to emphasize his threat.

The shinobi pulled his leg back and raised his hands in mock surrender when suddenly.

"Raiton: Flash pillar." The jutsu was done so quickly the golden warrior barely saw his hand signs before he started glowing intensely. The luminous intensity became so great his eyes hurt as he was completely blinded in a flash of pure light.

He was tempted to use the laser circus jutsu but he knew that would be suicide.

Vegeta blinked a few times as the jutsu ended. He could see black spots in his vision as his sight recovered.

'What was that, that technique? It was just like Kakarot's solar flare'

"What?!" By now his vision had completely recovered but his opponent had all but disappeared. Leaving him with the child.

He turned towards and approached her before suddenly feeling quite faint. He fell to one knee as his super saiyan features regressed.

"I guess I haven't fully recovered from my trip here yet." That was all he could put it down to.

He picked her up examining her. She appeared to be sleeping but was regaining consciousness as she was still breathing.

'I'll bet she was supposed to be knocked out long enough for them to take her to, wherever they were taking her. He grimaced.

"When did I suddenly become cps."


	4. I'm going to what!

**A/N *Puts my hands up in surrender* Alright i don't really have any excuses for taking so long. I apologies but if it's any consolation ,the next chapter is already well underway but to be honest, i really need a beta. Anyways identities will clear up and what have our Saiyans landed themselves into now. Read and find out**

**As always your reviews are my motivation to continue and ideas are more than welcome, who knows i may implement some further on.**

Un-Explained Circumstances chapter 4 I'm going to what?!

"They're still in there? Piccolo hasn't it already been a full day?"

No not yet, there is still a few more minutes left on our side, and I'll bet they're milking every second they can get out of it

(BOOM!)

What was that?

There was thick heavy smoke coming from inside the lookout.

"Sorry, I sneezed" a voice called out from inside the lookout.

Argh! "Mr Popo, what have I told you about being high in the kitchen?!"

"Uh Dende, I don't think that was Mr Popo. That sounded more like... oh no!"

"Hey wait up". The two Namekians ran inside

"Oh no!" Sure enough, the door connecting their world to the other dimension had been completely obliterated.

"The door, it's destroyed? But how?"

"Well judging from the debris and the fact that the door was flung to the other side of the room, I believe it's safe to say that the blast came from inside the chamber."

"So they're stuck in there?"

The imagery reminded Piccolo of the time he himself destroyed the door to trap Buu in along with himself and Gotenks.

'Wait a minute.' "Gotenks! He's in there, they can still get out!" "Let's see if I can just-

Now it was Dende's turn to be confused

"What do you mean by that? I know they're strong but how would that help them?"

The green warrior broke off his concentration long enough to answer.

"Long story short, I trapped us in once, they got us out."

* * *

His vision faded in and out of focus, all he could see was clear blue sky, and it was making his eyes water.

'Where am I?'

He blacked out again waking up to the sound of voices.

"How could you briiing him here?!"

He heard hushed noises outside the door. Like someone whispering when they really wanted to be shouting.

"He is an outsider; have you nooo respect, for our village laws?!"

"But Ojisan he was in a comatose state, anything could have happened to him. Is helping those who are in need not also part of our village code?"

"How do we know that heee is not a spy sent to infiltrate us?"

You know that is impossible. No one knows about us yet. Look I'll take full responsibility if things go south.

Besides our sensors and sensory ninja would pick up on anyone long before they even got close to the village. This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

They were interrupted by a loud scream.

"OWW!" 'It feels like every cell in my body is on fire, I can hardly move'

A man lay on a hospital bed. For some reason he was still in his trademark clothing

'Wait, the senzu beans!'

'They're still in my belt, now I can just get them out.'

The door opened

I see you're awake. And a lot earlier than I expected. How are you feeling?" A feminine voice stopped his efforts.

He grit his teeth through the pain to force a smile.

"I feel quite heavy but other than that, I'll live"

He wasn't the type to admit when they were in pain- as long as they could help it. He was no Vegeta but he still had his pride.

The weakened saiyan tried to raise his head to take a closer look at the woman by the door.

The woman had dark but slightly shiny red hair complemented with red eyes to match. she was wearing a white standard medical ninja outfit with two dark yellow stripes running vertically down from the the shoulders to the waist with the Hikari insignia on the back.

She sauntered over to the bed "allow me" she said taking up the controller to raise the bed into a more sat up position. "There now that's better"

"Thank you but, uh who are you and where am I?"

The mystery person frowned slightly

"Mind yourself! Asking a gal's name without giving your own first? "

'Damn I need those senzu beans'

Uh right, sorry my name is...

* * *

Kakarot! When I find you and those boys, I'm gonna tear you a new one!

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon to greet a prince flying with a burden on his back.

The 'burden' took the form of a small child. He sensed her energy spike

"So you've finally thought about woken up"

He descended putting her down.

The girl looked up at him nervously

'Those are some big eyes' Vegeta thought

Now that you're awake, tell me. Who are you and what did those guys want with you?

The girl continued to stare at him silently for a while before Vegeta lost his patience

'Is she deaf?' Hey, can you hear me?!'

The girl's eyes started to water before she looked down.

'Aw crap' he suddenly wished that he had been there for the first few years of Trunk's life. He had no idea how to handle crying children

'What would Bulma do?'

He knelt down on one knee and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm trying to help you", he said as softly as his pride would allow him "look at me."

...

"Look at me" he repeated. She slowly raised her head meeting his gaze. "Good, you're safe now. Tell me, what happened."

...  
...

Vegeta sighed 'Perhaps I'm asking too much'. Okay never mind can you tell me your name.

"My- my n-name is Hinata, Hinata H-Hyugga."

'Well at least she can speak'

"Okay Hinata Where do you live?..."

* * *

"Son Goku huh, that's an interesting name" 'I could have sworn I've heard that name before, actually come to think of it, he looks really familiar too.'

"I'm Akari. I found you unconscious on the road not too far from here yesterday and brought you back here." "Where's here you ask? Why in Hikarigakure no sato. Or the hidden light village."

"So you better be grateful to me for saving you because if it were anyone else, you would be in the hospital interrogation wing."

"You don't have to pretend you're okay by the way. I can tell"

Goku laughed weakly. If it wasn't for the pain of moving.

"Now don't tell anyone I gave you this alright? It'll make you feel better."

Akari then proceeded to roll up the saiyan's sleeves and poured out of bottle what looked like a glowing green substance along his arms which promptly absorbed into the skin. She then did the same for his legs, torso and forehead.

"How does that feel"?

Wow that was weird, she wasn't lying he felt good no scratch that he felt great. He shot up

"What is that stuff" somehow it felt familiar.

Akari smiled "sorry no can tell, its secret"

"Well I'm good at keeping secrets"

"Okay now just run a final check." Her hands gathered green energy as they moved up and down his body."

"Good everything is okay"

"Are you some kind of magician?"

She ceased her ministrations staring at him. He was dead serious in his question.

This time she outright laughed.  
"No silly I'm using medical ninjutsu, don't tell me you've never heard of it. Where have you been living all your life?"

* * *

I'M GOING TO WHAT!

You heard me correctly

The 3rd Hokage was addressing Gotenks and in his home.

"I saw the way you handle those ANBU yesterday and while usually I would have such actions reprimanded, from what i saw your reasons were more than justifiable.

That aside I must say, I was rather impressed by your display. How did you learn to fight like that?

My brother and dads taught me. Look gramps I really don't think that this is a good idea.

I mean we're still stuck like this. I don't wanna be this way forever. And I still need to find my family.

Look I know you're frustrated but there's no way you're going to find them like this. 'For all we know you could be the only one here'

I'll have someone look into it. from the way you've described them, if any one of are found within the village. you will be reunited with them.

Gotenks calmed down a little

'Good he's simmered down but this should appease the situation'

Besides everyone on the program is required to have a place to live and since you don't have anywhere to stay, you're options are rather limited.

Gotenks grumbled about stupid powers not working or something  
"Fine" he muttered quietly.

Excellent the Sandaime lightened up I'll have the registration forms ready by this afternoon. Call Naruto in here, he'll go with you as I have other business to attend to.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan was preparing to leave.

"Now you be careful out there okay? It's usually calm around these parts but you never know."

"Don't worry about it honey, Gohan can handle himself, right son?"

Kaiza smiled as he exchanged knowing glances with him

"Right" he smiled back.

"Gohan do you have to go now?"

"Yeah I do, I'm sorry Inari but if I don't get back home soon my mom's gonna get real mad. She can be very scary when upset, you know what I mean right."

Inari shuddered remembering the last time he had really pissed Tsunami off. He had been working on a smoke bomb which let off paint gas with help from Kaiza.

They forgot one on the front room table when they went out one day. At Tsunami's 'insistence' so she could have a woman's get together. She picked it up unknowingly pressing the release button. It accidentally exploded covering her and all her friends (and everything else for that matter) in thick sea blue paint gas. Her rage truly lived up to her name, as she practically scared the paint off her. He was just glad his dad was there to take the worst of it.

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Ahem I'm right here you know" Tsunami reminded

"B-But you'll come back again right?"

Gohan found himself unable to answer. Sensing his hesitation Kaiza saved him

"Hey I say we at least go with you to the border. Come to think of it. There's someone there who might be able to help keep an eye out for your little brother in case he's still here and didn't go home."


	5. A new style of edualmacation!

Oh so he's finally decided to upload the next chapter? It's been what only A MONTH AND A HALF!

i-i-i-i know but I recently got a new job and things were kind of heptic . an I guess I got abitlazy, Now ,now before you bite my head off. I actually had the chapter ready a while ago but there was something missing I just couldn't really put my finger on it. There are also a few details to be decided upon.

But it's here so I hope you enjoy I guess.

**Un-explained circumstances chapter 5 A new style of edualmacation!**

Gotenks couldn't help but notice that they were being stared at while he and Naruto walked to the academy. Waddaya all looking at do I have something on my face!

It's me they're staring at so don't stood worry about it let's keep going

10 minutes later they found themselves outside the Konoha ninja academy. The saiyan couldn't help but voice his disappointment

"It's a lot smaller than I expected?"

Naruto wasn't too bothered. "Come on let's go."

They walked through the gates towards the classroom.

"So what kind of things do they teach you here?"

Well I have no idea what they're talking about in class but when we get outside its pretty cool cause that's when we get to practice our jutsu.

What are Jut-

"AND THIS TIME I'LL BEAT SASUKE TEME FOR SURE!"

The saiyan flinched from the sudden outburst.

* * *

"I take it you know why I've summoned you here?"

The Sandaime Hokage addressed the Anbu in his office.

"Hai Hokage sama."

"Would you care to explain your actions last night regarding the incident involving Uzumaki Naruto and his companion known as Gotenks?"

"Hokage Sama, we were doing our routine patrol of the village when we heard a mighty crash by the Hokage monument"

"Naturally we rushed over and investigated to find a huge crater in the ground with a boy lying in the epicentre with the jinchu-."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and glared

"I-I mean Uzumaki Naruto standing over him.

We assumed that the Uzumaki had assaulted the boy in the crater so we

"Immediately assumed that the "jinchuriki" was to blame for the incident and thought it would be best to beat him down to a pulp rather than investigate the situation or question the boy first."

"Am I correct?"

Because from what I saw, which I may remind you was everything seeing as it happened right outside my office, Was 4 Anbu abusing their powers to excessively brutalize a civilian of the leaf village to the point of unconsciousness!

Tell me, how do you justify your actions?

The black ops started to turn yellow for they knew where the Hokage was going with this and there was nothing they could say to defend their actions. Thankfully they were able to 'hide' behind their masks. However fortune did not favour them today.

"If you have nothing left to say you can begin by removing your masks.

Their eyes widened but that was unseen as they were still in the process of carrying out the order.

"In fact" the Sandaime continued "You won't be needing them anymore. I don't care what reasons you may have for your actions. You have proven that you lack the self-restraint to carry on in the Anbu black ops.

He handed them all assignment sheets. Until you can learn to tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll that contains it, I'm demoting you to chunin level high class. Now go fulfil your assignments and you will be recalled when I have found a more suitable role for you, until then you are dismissed.

"Oh and one more thing. If I find out that anything 'unfortunate' happens to Naruto by your involvement... well it would be ill-advised."

* * *

Gohan was currently being escorted to the harbour by Kaiza and Inari.

"So where do you live Gohan?" Inari asked

Ever heard of mount paozu? Inari shook his head no

Well that's where I live oh that reminds me, you and your dad like to fish right, well the paozu tuna fish native to mount paozu make the biggest fish here look like sardines. You can catch em with just your hands

Really oh wow you've gotta let me go with you one day.

Definitely Gohan promised sealing it with a thumbs up.

"So Kaiza on a more serious note, about those two guys last night. Is it a normal occurrence?"

" It never really used to be but despite what you may see, crime has gone up due to the country going through some though economic times because we're cut off from the mainland. The costs of importation are inflated.

But my father in law is working on a project that; if successful, would save wave from going into socioeconomic desperaty.

"You mean the big bridge grandpa is building? Inari piped up.

Yeah and that's where we're going.

* * *

The Raikage was not a happy man today. 'Two of my top shinobi, foiled by one man who had no knowledge of their mission. Had golden hair and was able to move faster than the eyes could see.

It can't be him, he died 3 years ago, besides, and they said he had black hair which changed but that could easily have been a genjutsu. If he is someone who could be compared to the yellow flash then...

"Kazuki!" The 3rd Raikage shouted to his assistant who seemed to materialise into his office.

"Yes Raikage sama?"

"Round up a tracking and assault team. The best we have!"

"At once Raikage sama."

'There is no way you're going to get away from us. Not when we're so close.'

* * *

"Welcome back everyone today we are going to be having a new student  
and I want everyone to be nice to him, his name is Gotenks. Now why don't you go pick a seat."

The saiyan hybrid began to climb the stairs in search of a good seat. He had been separated from Naruto due to age differences.

"Psst hey over here." A boy with brown spiky hair beckoned him over. He donned green goggles and an outrageously long blue scarf.

"Sure why not"

"I'm Konohamaru and these are my best friends Moegi and Udon."

'Hi there the girl there I'm Moegi but Konohamaru already told you that."

"And I'm Udon nice to meet you" he greeted with an extended arm.

Gotenks went to shake it when he saw the boy had a cold dribbling down his nose and promptly retracted his hand disgusted.

"Ah come on that's nasty."

"So today class we are going to be revising the basics of chakra application, who would like to remind everyone what chakra is and how it works?"

"Hanabi how about you?"

Wordlessly the girl who the name belonged to got up, walked towards the front of the classroom and faced everyone.

"Chakra is the physical and spiritual energy in all living individuals, chakra is not only our life force but also acts as a-

Hey Konohamaru, what's up that girl's eyes? Is she blind or something?

Nah far from it she's from the Hyuga clan. He replied with obvious distaste. This peaked the saiyan's interest. "Really and who are they?"

"A bunch of stuck up bastards who think they're better than everyone because of their "byakugan". He opened his hands In front of his eyes imitating the technique. Causing Gotenks to laugh out loud even though he tried to conceal it.

"Gotenks!" "I appreciate that you're new and while it is good that you are making friends quickly, need I remind you of basic manners, which include not talking amongst yourselves while someone is addressing the class!"

"And Konohamaru I expect better from you, you should be setting a good example."

"As you were Hanabi" "Right ahem, our chakra physical reserves can be increased through training of the body whilst spiritual chakra depends on knowledge, skills, experience and mind state." "In other words it is equally important to train the mind as well as the body to become strong"

'What are you talking about? Heads turned towards the outburst

I beg your pardon Hanabi locked eyes with Gotenks. The air suddenly feeling a few degrees colder.

"I-I" 'those eyes, it feels like she's looking right through me'. I said that doesn't make any sense. I get the whole training the body part that makes sense but what does intelligence have to do with power.

Thank you Hanabi I'll take over from here take your seat.

"First of all if you have a question, raise your hand first." Now to answer your question.

* * *

Meanwhile in another classroom

"Could someone please wake that guy up?!"

"Yo Shikamaru wake up, Iruka sensei looks like he's ready throw the book at you. Literally.

Hmm the Shikamaru kid stirred as his consciousness returned to him, he rubbed his eyes to take Iruka taking aim at him with his book.

"Alright I'm up I'm up" He groaned

Good now if you could stay that way we can continue with today's lesson

"Troublesome"

"For today we're going to have assessments so that I can gauge your overall levels and abilities to help me plan lessons. To get the blood pumping, we're going to start with Tai oh for the love of

"OWW!"

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP"!

Iruka's handbook resounded the nara's head and landed neatly next to his shoulder.

"As I was saying, we will start with taijutsu and ninjutsu. Unfortunately I am going to be busy this morning so a substitute will be taking that lesson with you who will provide a report.

"Oh no I think I know what substitute Iruka sensei's talking about"

"Okay Shikamaru but why the oh no"? Choji asked

"Well, I heard he's a bit of a... militant"

* * *

Elsewhere Vegeta was still making his way back to civilization with the Hyuga heiress on his back. He had no idea where he was going since the path had long time ago ended, only that he was supposedly backtracking the direction her kidnappers had come from.

He had wanted to fly but it turned out Hinata was scared stiff of the heights. So once again he was able to 'compromise' by flying extremely low to the ground. Either that or knocking her out again.

Still he was making good time.

That was at least until he began to see things gradually becoming bigger in the distance.

"V-Vegeta san I'm hungry, d-do you have any food?"

'Does it look like I have food on me?!' Sigh she does have a point but all I have are the remaining senzu beans, can't waste them'

"No I don't, and seriously do you always stutter like that? Now let's go the sooner I get you home the better for both of us."

'Hold on those look like buildings, a town perhaps, come to think of I'm pretty hungry myself'.

* * *

"Here we are boys." Kaiza, Inari and Gohan have come to the border of wave country. We're working on a bridge that would connect wave to the mainland. Like I said before with this we won't have to rely on sea importation anymore. But enough about that. The real reason we're here is to see-

Hey grandpa! Inari suddenly ran off onto the bridge in construction.

Recognising the voice the master bridge builder turned around to see his grandson running up to him.

"Inari? Inari what are you doing?! You're not supposed to be on here without protection, it's too dangerous."

As if the very sentence was jinxed the chain of one the cranes carrying a huge slabs of concrete suddenly snapped right over Inari's head.

INARI LOOK OUT!

"Huh AHHHHHHHHH" The kid barely had time to notice the falling objects and raise his hands above his head in a pitiful attempt to defend himself.

The slabs smashed violently on the ground kicking up a heap of smoke.

"INARI!"

* * *

Within the next five minutes Iruka's class were lined up side by side outside on the training ground.

"Stand at attention maggots"

"I am Isamu but you will refer to me as Isamu sensei."

"Now you are all here because you desire to graduate from the academy become official genin of the hidden leaf."

He walked up and down the line up as he spoke.

"Well let me tell you that if you cannot impress me this year then do not even think about graduating because you see this here? He produced a leaf headband holding it out for all to see."

"I will not allow anyone of you to wear this headband until you can make me hear my own breathing in a one on one. This will be no easy feat. I've been up against the best including the 3rd and 4th Hokage."

"I've seen too many of these headbands handed out like candy to hopeless cases."

"Those who were either inadequately trained or had no talent for it in the first place. But that all stops with me."

"You're going to learn that being a ninja is not a game"

"Now before we begin with the taijutsu and ninjutsu assessment; to warm up I want 20 laps around the academy."

The students started groaning about how Iruka sensei wouldn't make them do this and had to be 'reminded' that he wasn't Iruka. Before they resigned and took off for their laps.

'Just you wait you don't know it now but you will all grow up into shinobi this village will be proud of, I know it.'

And that's another wrap and remember if reviews are cookies you can call me the cookie monster! haha haha that joke is so overused it's not even funny anymore haha haha (ahem)

But seriously i'm always trying to adapt my writing style to find out what works best, did i use too many dividers (Terry Tibbs Voice) TALK TO ME!


	6. The Assessment

**Authors notes:**Happy New Year Everybody. Wow a lot has happened since my last update months ago. as you can see I'm still alive thank God and I WILL continue this story for as long as it is within my power. in the time space between my last update and now let's see. i went back to college, got my first job and exams are fighting with me. this chapter won't be quite as long as the others let me warn you now. this is because i had a major decision to make with this story regarding the plot (which is also a factor for the delay) but I've reached a conclusion and i hope you enjoy it as it unfolds. Some people were wondering what Isamu looks like. try to Imagine the fusion of Soldier (from Team Fortress) and Morino Ibiki. His personality is akin to that too.

P.S. I'm still in desperate need of a beta in the community. i do have one but he's not a part of the community and is a very busy guy so i don't want to bother him to much .I'm going over my chapters and i'm seeing a considerable amount of embarrassing mistakes so if anyone out there in the writing community would like to be that- would be much appreciated.

**Un - explained circumstances chapter 6 The assessment**

"If fighting is sure to result in victory then you must fight!"

Isamu addressed his students. "A lesson you will learn quickly I can assure you". He looked over his exhausted students and smiled inwardly

"Look alive maggots, from now on an extra lap will be added every day to raise your stamina. Speed strength and techniques won't be of much use to you if you can't keep it up for long. But I digress for now; it is time to begin the first part of the assessment".

He then spied a boy who had a very disinterested look on his face

"You!" "Boy with the haircut"

"Me?"

"Yeah, com'here."

Everyone suddenly felt compelled to part to the side leaving the boy in the centre. Silently he made his way to the front.

"What's your name boy"?

"I am Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha".

'Mmm Uchiha huh, that's right the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan' Ah yes the supposedly so called 'rookie of the year to be'.

Well then I guess you won't mind going first then, when you're ready.

He settled into a fighting pose waiting for the uchiha's attack.

* * *

NOOOOOO! INARI!

The dust settled to reveal a small mountain of broken concrete pieces no doubt with his grandson buried underneath. 'No no no Inari'. Tazuna couldn't believe it.

Inari! Kaiza was there instantly tearing away at the rubble with strength he never knew he had desperately trying to unearth his son with tears streaming down his face.

He kept digging and digging furiously, completely ignoring the pain in his muscles refusing to admit to himself that he was fearful of what he would find, until he hit something that felt harder than the concrete itself, if that was even possible.

Removing the pieces of granite from the surrounding area he saw what looked to be like a big translucent blue sphere. Kaiza's eyes widened as he saw... his son

His son was inside the sphere!

Dear Kami-Sama!

No... He wasn't alone

"G-Gohan?"

"Yeah I got him"

The saiyan dissipated the sphere and pulled the young boy out of the rubble, giving him to his father. His mother running up shortly afterwards in a panic

"He's okay, just really shaken up "

Oh thank you thank you so much.

That was incredible boy; I didn't even see you move

Tazuna inspected the broken cable that supported the chains.  
"What I want to know is how it snapped. 'Well the right grading of cabling was used, so why would it just.

'Hold on this cable didn't snap, it was cut.'

* * *

"Go on Sasuke show this guy what you're made of!" His 'support team' of girls screamed out.

The Uchiha leapt into the air coming down with a step heel kick to the head which Isamu easily cross blocked.

Sasuke back flipped regaining his balance. "Well that was an interesting attack Uchiha; normally it's the kunoichi who use that technique" 'at least as far as I have seen'.

Sasuke charged at Isamu again, he jumped into the air again this time coming down with a hammer fist.

"What is wrong with this boy? Is he really just trying the same tactic again"?

He raised his hands to block but it turned out the uchiha's attack was a feint when he passed right through his defence.

'A clone?!'

Suddenly the real Sasuke dropped down and swept at his feet.

Isamu barely jumped over it thanks to his honed reflexes. But the raven haired boy used the momentum from his last attack to spin around quickly, planting his foot in his sensei's midsection causing him to fly back.

Everyone was shocked silent. But their expressions screamed 'Sasuke actually landed a hit on someone like him?!'

Sasuke smirked mentally applauding himself. But his applause was very short lived.

Isamu suddenly burst into smoke a log replacing him.

The next thing Sasuke knew he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe and the back of his neck felt something cold.

Isamu had the young Uchiha in a choke hold with a kunai pressed to the back of his throat. Not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough for him to realise the situation he was in.

* * *

"Looks like we found a settlement of some sort". The saiyan prince and hyuga heiress walked through the streets of a small old looking town. It was pretty much what you would expect. Tradesmen conducting business, children playing outside; the like. There was also a lot of noise coming from the town centre

'The only problem is that I don't have any money to buy food'. "Alright kid we're just gonna have to"-

Kid?

Hinata!

'Argh, now where is she?!

He felt a tugging at his leg behind him; he looked down to see his little charge attempt to pull him in a direction. Looking ahead he saw what excited her. It was a stall that radiated the smell of pastries.

"Mr Vegeta, c-can we get some cinnamon buns"? "Pleeease".

He was about to yell at her when she turned around and smiled at him. It was so warm that he couldn't even get upset.

"... Look kid I already told you, I don't have any money

His voice was suddenly drowned out by loud cheering. People were seen rushing towards the town plaza.

The saiyan grabbed one of the men as they ran past from behind lifting him off the ground in an unintended comical fashion.

"You. What's going on, tell me"

T-The towns Armstrong expedition is happening. "Please don't hurt me".

Vegeta dropped the man who quickly ran away.

"Armstrong expedition huh, wonders what that's about. It must be pretty interesting if it's got everybody excited like this"

* * *

'Substitution jutsu'!

Alright hotshot! Who said you could use ninjutsu? Did I not say that I was assessing your TAIjutsu only.

Speak up boy! Isamu relaxed his hold slightly.  
"You did say that this was a taijutsu assessment that is true. However you did not forbid us from using ninjutsu either should the two arise".

Isamu was silent for a minute; he then surprised everyone as he began to laugh.

He released the surprised boy

'Very well then"

"Anyway let us continue".

Everybody sweat dropped. 'It's official... this guy's a nutcase'.

"Alright who's next?"

The Uchiha walked back to the group where he quickly found himself being 'checked on' by his fans.

Sasuke kun are you okay, let me check you.  
No way I'll look after Sasuke!

Sasuke kun you're so cool!

Sasuke kun maybe you can teach me some cool moves

"I bet no one else will be able to hit him Sasuke kun"

Sasuke, Sasuke, Big Deal I could hit him easy believe it! Naruto yelled out.

Alright then loudmouth if you're so sure of that, come prove it.

* * *

"You seem to be in good condition"

Great, Hey listen Akari I'm really grateful for all you've done but I really should be leaving. You see I've got all these-

I'm afraid that won't be possible. My grandfather will want to question you. You see he is the leader of our village. We're not nearly as big as the other villages but he is quite proud. Although I admit I'm quite curious about you too, follow me.


	7. Encounter

(Un) explained circumstances chapter 7

"It's a good thing your legs run as fast as your mouth!" SMASH!

Naruto dodged backwards barely missing Isamu's Latest assault. He back flipped gaining some distance.

You're good at evading my attacks, but you won't accomplish anything staying on the defensive.

'He's right this time I'll bring the fight to him!' He rushed at his sensei throwing a punch. Isamu simply sidestepped him allow Naruto to fly past him before grabbing his arm using his momentum to throw him around and send him rolling across the floor, much to everyone's amusement.

The jinchuriki picked himself up and turned back towards his opponent.

'Dammit. Why can't I hit him'?!

* * *

Meanwhile Goku found himself being escorted by Akari for questioning.

"So Akari, you said this place was called the village hidden in the light right"?

Yeah that's right, ain. My grandfather named it. He's also the leader of this village.

"Isn't that you know kind of ironic"?

The medic was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Hey Akari!"

A young man came running up to the couple.

"Oh, Akiko nii-san, how you doing"

Yeah I'm good. It's been a while since we last, woah  
"Well I never, look who's finally been able to pull himself away from the Dorad". (Department of research and development) "What's with the outfit?

"Uhh do I... know you"? The confused Saiyan asked

'Well you're in a good mood today," the guy smirked, "you're actually talking. I'm only your assistant, you know, the guy who makes sure you don't accidentally kill yourself in your crazy experiments."

"Hold on"...

"Your scars, they're gone?! What did you do?!"

"Okay seriously I don't know what you're talking about". "You must have me confused for someone else"

"Uhh... Yeah sure cause there's loads of people with hairstyles like yours. Akiko deadpanned. Although you do look paler than usual, are you feeling alright?

Just then two hidden light Anbu black ops suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Akira hime. One of then bowed. We have orders from the Rasho sama to escort this man to the interrogation department."

"What! I told him I would bring him myself".

"I'm sorry but orders are orders" he bowed again then turned to the saiyan

"You are required to where these" he said producing what looked like thick handcuffs. If you resist, you will be seen as an enemy and we will take action.

What no way! Look I don't have time for this! I-

"Goku". The saiyan turned his head to Akira, who was touching his arm lightly "please"

"Go with them. I know you have no ill intentions. We're a rather secretive village, and you are the first outsider to have found this place. Think about it from our point of view".

..."Fine, I'll meet your leader".

* * *

For the sixth time Naruto found himself on the ground. He looked at his fellow classmates to see with everyone laughing at him, well almost everyone. He saw Hinata looking more concerned for him while Shino wore that ever unreadable expression.

Sasuke on the other hand was hardly watching. He looked to be preoccupied deep in thought.

"What are you doing? Three years in the academy and this is all you're capable of? I'm supposed to be assessing taijutsu. But all I'm getting is you flailing around miserably. I'm done, get up and join the rest."

"What?! No way!" "Not yet, I'm not done yet!" The orange clad ninja in training picked himself up 'I've still got one more trick up my sleeve'

He turned to face his sensei, he smirked then launched at him with full speed. Quickly closing the distance between them he formed a hand sign then jumped at Isamu who was preparing to react.

Isamu's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replaced with a girl with long blonde hair flying at him whose modesty was barely covered by (in)conveniently placed smoke

"Oh sensei please, catch me sensei"  
'She' yelled diving head first right at him.

Even though he knew it was just a transformation jutsu, his subconscious mind couldn't bring him to voluntarily move however he was still a well-seasoned ninja who was able to dodge on a reflex. He began to move to the side.

The jinchurriki however anticipated that from watching him fight Sasuke

'Now's my chance'!

Naruto flipped over as to land on his feet then twisted his body so that his side was parallel to the ground as he flew past him before kicking backwards to land a hard foot on Isamu's exposed back. What he did not expect however was for his foot to hit what felt like steel. The man didn't budge an inch. Because of that the orange clad boy had no way to balance himself and ended up crashing into the ground dispelling his transformation.

'Uhh that hurt. But I hit him I actually hit him'

"Yataa! I hit him I hit him I told you guys I could" the blond boy gloated only to receive silence from his classmates whose jaws still hung open from what they just witnessed.  
Some of the girls seemed rather upset to say the least while the guys were more dumbstruck.

Isamu was the first to recover; somehow Naruto's kick seemed to knock some sense back into him.

Naruto still celebrating failed to see the shadow looming over him. It wasn't until he noticed the lack of light did he turn around to look up at Isamu standing right over him. He looked... impassive.

"What is your name boy"?  
"N-Naruto Uzumaki sir"

"Sensei" Isamu breathed

"Uh right, sensei" Naruto corrected himself.

'Riiiiing' the lunch bell sounded off cutting the tension.

"You will see me after school today"

We will continue the assessment after lunch, Class dismissed!

With the adrenaline calming down Naruto started feeling a pain down his leg and foot. He sat down on a bench to examine it but when he rose up the ankles around his trousers he was shocked to find it was severely bruised. He touched the bruise mark.

"Aaaahhhhhhh"!

The jinchuriki cried out in pain. 'Come to think of it. When I hit him, he hardly moved at all. He should have been knocked out by that or at least knocked down. I guess he isn't all talk after all, but what is he made of stone"?!

"Umm ano", Naruto heard a voice barely above a whisper. "Hmm who's" He turn his head to a girl by the corner of the wall. She had wide pale eyes and dark blue hair

"Oh Hinata" Naruto realised quickly pulling his trousers ankles back down. "What are you doing here"? The girl's eyes widened "Me, oh well I, I thought I heard someone screaming around here so, I just came over, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" he got up quickly; completely forgetting about his condition. The searing pain to his leg instantly resurfaced causing the strength in his leg to be lost. "Seeahhh" the boy tried not to vocalise his pain but wasn't completely successful. He buckled and started to braced himself for impact.

* * *

Goku found himself being interrogated by a specialist hidden light Anbu black op in a holding cell. The village leader and his granddaughter Akari on the other side looking through the one way glass. As soon as the leader saw the saiyan, he smiled inwardly but was absolutely certain not to let anyone notice.

"State your name"

"My name is Son Goku, seriously, what is all this about"?

"Silence! I am the only one who will ask the questions here".

"From the report, you claim to have no recollection of how you came to be here is that correct?"

"Yeah that's right'.

"Explain yourself".

"I was training for the upcoming world martial arts championship tournament. (Although it looks like I won't be able to make it this year)

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Championship you say" interest evident in his voice" I have never heard of it before, will this be your first time participating? "

No sir, I actually won the last time the saiyan replied with a half nervous half bashful laugh while scratching the back of his head 'although I that was a long time ago'

The village leader decided to intervene.

"So are you claiming to be the world greatest martial artist"?

"I'd say I'm pretty strong"

The village leader was quite for a while, as if he was contemplating something.

"You're still hiding part of your story"  
He sighed. "Very well then." Follow me.

Laaaaaadieeeees and Mentlegen. (Well you'd have to be mentle to participate in this) are you ready for the 11th annual Armstrong Tournament! The crowd erupted into cheering in response to the announcer on the mic.

"So let's meet this year's victims"

Oops sorry, I mean contestants. Introducing from absolutely nowhere in particular, Vegeta! He's a first time contestants so be nice to him will ya, Ah ha ha ha ha.

_Flashback_

Vegeta dropped the man who promptly ran away. "Armstrong expedition huh, wonder what that's about. It must be pretty interesting if it's got everybody excited like this"

"It's a tournament son". A voice answered from behind him. Vegeta turned around to the see who the voice belonged to. A middle aged man wearing a dark cream trench coat with a matching hat and toothpick in mouth.

"I take it you'll be entering"?

The prince grimaced. "I would ask who you are but I don't really I care. What's it to you".

The man chuckled lowly "You're not from around here are you? I know.

I've actually been watching you ever since you stepped foot in this town. I'm what you could call sort of... an observer, a scout if you will. I have a knack for spotting talent. So I ask again, do you plan on entering"?

Hmph "I have no intention on humouring you or anyone else. Besides I'm not going to waste my time and energy on people who won't even be able to entertain me".

"Not even for 100,000 Ryo?"

"Come again."

"You think people come to participate for fun?" The man grinned slightly then tipped the front of his hat forward just enough to shadow his eyes.

'Ryo? Is that what they call their zeni here, their currency?'

"The entrance fee is pretty hefty and there's quite the number of people this year. However I'm pretty sure I could get you in, I'll even sponsor you if need be For a share in the winnings of course. I have pretty good instincts and I can tell there's a lot more to you than meets the eye so.

"And if I were to drop out"?

"Well then I'll just have to cut my loses".

Vegeta's eyes narrowed "You're no scout. You're just a gambler who's trying to get lucky. Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name"

The man turned around and called to a nearby vendor "Hey, I'll take two cinnamon buns with sugar dusting".

Hmm, funny a few moments ago you said you didn't care about who I was. But for the sake of argument I am known as Hideki and no I'd say I'm more of an investor than a gambler. besides you've got nothing to lose and I'll even take care of the kid while your out there So how about it; do we have a deal?

_End flashback_

Goku followed the village leader into what looked like a domed arena.

"Okay Son Goku I want to see something, so we're going to conduct an experiment."

He turned to one of his bodyguards. "Take off his restrains and then leave us, that goes for all of you.

No that's okay the saiyan interrupted. He pulled his arms apart easily breaking the chakra restraining arms cuffs. The guards were stunned "that's impossible, what is he"? The elder just smiled "Hmph, I wouldn't expect anything less. he is just like you."

"The ruuuule is simple. Survive".

"Huh"? The saiyan had no time to question as the leader was already upon him.

"Woah" the orange warrior quickly rolled out under to the side dodging a heavy stomp which caused the ground to crack around the impact.

"Hey what's your deal"?!

"I told you, I want to confirm something".

Immediately he was up under Goku again with a rising uppercut. The punch connected launching him into the air.

The saiyan quickly stabilized himself mid-air  
" Wow this guy is fast! Well if it's a fight he wants"

"HIEEYAAA" Goku flared his aura and dashed at his opponent using the high speed technique.

"So he can fly huh" He made a few hand signs. "Hidden light style: Repulsion burst"! Chakra rapidly gathered from his core to his hands which he held out in front of him. Goku instantly appeared in front of him with a right hook.

As the name suggests the energy discharged from his hands in the form of a blinding white light at point blank range.

The angle of the attack shot the saiyan into the battle dome ceiling; he smashed his back on the roof before falling to the ground.

"You like that one. It repels physical attacks at the same speed they come in, on top of that, I can control how far you get repulsed by varying the amount of chakra I use, as you just experienced"

...  
...

"Get up, that would have killed anyone else, but I know you're still alive".

Proving what he said to be true Goku slowly rose up out of the mini crater his impact caused.

"Incredible I've never seen a technique like that before".

"Hmph of course not, IIIIIII developed it. Now you're still not taking this seriously, I'm beginning to feeeel like you're disrespecting my power.

Back down on his feet Goku dusted himself off. "Is that right? Very well then. Let me I will show you just what I'm made of"

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel his face greeting the ground. Instead he found Hinata under him holding him up. She gently placed him back on the bench. "Wow thanks Hinata you really saved me, but how did you move so fast"?

"I-I don't know, I just saw you trip and"… she looked away slightly but he could still see her cheeks starting to redden "I just couldn't let you fall".

Naruto stared at her for a while, he was about to respond when she cut him off "What happened to your leg"? She noticed some of bruising from when he fell. "Did that happen during your fight with sensei"?

The blonde boy didn't respond, he just hung his head. "d- d –do you mind if I- if I take a look at it.?"

"Huh?" he slowly raised his head back up. "I guess". The Hyuga heiress carefully lifted up his trouser leg again revealing the evidence of his injured leg. Hinata got down to take a closer look. "Hmm, it seems like it was just impact damage, it doesn't look like any bones are broken but you may want to check with the nurse to be sure" she smiled at him. "I've got something to help with the swelling." The she went into her bag and took out a small tub. "It's a cream that I've been working on, it's not perfect yet but it should help a little. It has a soothing balm to help ease the pain." Hinata softly applied the cream to the inflicted areas making sure to completely rub it in without hurting Naruto.

Within seconds the effects were visible. "Hey it's starting to go down, wow Hinata that cream is something else! You're amazing!" Instantly Hinata went as red as a ripe tomato. "Hinata! Are you okay, you're red!" Naruto put her hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine I- I just forgot there's uh something I forgot to do, yeah that's it. I'm glad i could help, see you later." With that Hinata quickly ran off.

"Hey wait… you forgot your bag"

* * *

Okay this doesn't make any sense; my watch says this is West city but…

It looks more like West Country to me there's nothing here but fields and small towns.

Gohan hovered over what he believed to be the Capsule Corp Capital West City.

'This is all so weird. I should probably go check out the lookout, maybe the others all already there waiting.'

* * *

"It's no good! You reaching anyone Dende"? The young Namekian strained in concentration.

'Goku...Gohan...Vegeta...Goten...Trunks...Anyone...'

The earth's guardian gasped, releasing the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"No sorry, I can't get through to any of them either".

"This doesn't make any sense. When the boys were in there I could speak to them just fine. So why can't I now"?

"Because last time you had a door"

Mr Popo?

The genie

With the door to the other dimension gone you can't reach them in there just like they wouldn't be able to get out.

"What?!"

Oh by the way your little maggot friends aren't even in there so I don't know what you're doing.

What?! There not in there?

I believe that's what I just said

Then where are they?!

Why would I care?

* * *

'There's the lookout'. Gohan thought as he neared his destination with a quick ascend to the top. 'Even if they're not here, should still be able to sense them wherever they are from up here.

And with that thought purposed in him he reached the top.

"Hey Piccolo! Dende!" He called out landing by the center point of the lookout. "Anyone home?" The young Saiyan was just about to step when a strong burst of pressure blasted him backwards. He easily recovered with a somersault. "Who are you, and why are you here"?!

That voice... I don't recognize it.

I will ask you once more. Why have you come here? A Namekian steeped out of the shadow of the house revealing himself. 'Wait i remember dad talking about a old namekian who used to be here ' "Are you."

"Kami"?


End file.
